Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is the Kingdom where most of the Mario games take place in. TV Appearances ''New Super Mario: Legends'' In the series, The Kingdom is the setting of Season 1. It's also part of the Mushroom World Heroes, where the HQ is. Game Appearances Paper Mario Instrumental The Mushroom Kingdom is like Rougeport in this game. Mario comes back to the Mushroom Kingdom after every chapter. ''Erased Memories'' The Mushroom Kingdom is the meeting planet for "Steve", "Zelda", Link, Samus, Roll, Luigi, Daisy Woman, Megaman, "Curb", and Starfy. Toads have no memory of what happened. ''Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty The Mushroom Kingdom appears as the final stage in the Wii platformer game Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. It is a large kingdom and this is where King Koopa chose to take over himself and set up his base of operations. Here he holds the King and Queen as well as Baby Peach and Baby Daisy hostage. The Kingdom is flooded with Goombas, Paratroopas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., Dry Bones, Piranha Plants and Boomerang Bros. The area has five levels. *'Level 1''' - Mushroom Village *'Level 2' - Mushroom City *'Level 3' - Mushroom Bridge *'Level 4' - Toad Town *'Level 5' - The Final Showdown ''Kingdom Hearts'' In KH: A New Beginning, Mushroom Kingdom is Luigi's homeworld, and the place where he meets up with May. Link goes to Mushroom Kingdom only once with Sora, and this is where he finds Baby Peach, who was turned into an infant by Bowser and the Heartless. You also fight Waluigi in this world, as a boss battle. Link manages to defeat Waluigi and when he refuses to tell Link where Bowser and Ganondorf are, Link kills Waluigi. Mario is the ruler of this world, alongside Princess Peach, the apparent Princess of Heart of that world. The world will return in Kingdom Hearts II: The Adventure Continues. ''Gradient Hue Mushroom Kingdom is a world in Gradient Hue and the homeworld of Mario. As far as story goes, Gradient comes out of the wormhole and sees a lost Yoshi. Gradient guides it back to town, warding off Koopa Troop forces. At the town, Mario and Gradient become friends, but then the town is attacked by Bowser. Mario tells Gradient to get to the castle vault, so he does, whilst running away from a Koopa Klown Kar. At the vault, Gradient activates a doll named Geno, who drives off Bowser. The party members for this world are: *Mario *Luigi *Mallow *Geno *Yoshi *Toad *Kooper After beating Bowser and Super Bowser, a wormhole appears and Gradient gets a Halfcharm. Super Mario Bros. Vita The Mushroom Kingdom is the first world in this game. There are three castles in this world, one airship, one tank area, and ten levels. The World Boss will be Bowser. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Despite the name, Mushroom Kingdom barely appears in this game. It is only in world 1 and in the ending. In Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, Mushroom Kingdom has a severe water loss and Peach finds out it is because theGoombas are stealing the water supply. Peach chases down the Goombas to get the water supply back. Super Mario: The Mushroom Wars The Mushroom Wars turned the Mushroom Kingdom into a war-torn battlefield. Wario Land 5: Do the Twist The Mushroom Kingdom is Area 1 of Wario Land 5. It has four worlds. World 0 World 0 is Peach's Castle Grounds. The level information is on Wario Land 5's page. World 1 World 1 is Toad Town. It has five levels. #You have to go slowly through Toad Town, avoiding waking up the Toads. #If you go too quickly, Toadsworth will block your path. Go very slowly. #Bandit has stolen the Item Jewel! Shake him fast to get it back. #Kill all the Bandits! #You have to fight Toadsworth. World 2 World 2 is Rainbow Isle. It has four levels. #You have to run over the rainbow in the time limit of 60 seconds. #You have to fight the Fwoosh, or Foo. The way to defeat it is to throw a Bob-Omb while it's inhaling. #You have to shake the device to get all the gold out of the jar in 60 seconds. #You have to fight Fwoosh King. World 3 World 3 is Diamond City. The level information is on Diamond City's page. Boss Zone The boss zone is a volcano. It has one boss fight. #Defeat the Fire Emblem ghost. ''Super Mario Bros. 5: Episode I The Mushroom Kingdom is the grassy first world of Super Mario Bros. 5: Episode I. It lies north of Jelly Bean Cavern, east to Cheese Desert, Crystal Gorge and Butter Beach, and north-east of Sky High Clouds, Pepper Jungle and Neo Bowser City. This world has eight levels, with six normal levels, a Fortress, and a Castle, The Castle boss of this world is Iggy Koopa. Levels Mario & Luigi: All Stars The Mushroom Kingdom is where the events of the game take place. During the events of the game, a comet hits the Mushroom Kingdom, releasing Chancellor Hedron and the Ztars. Chancellor Hedron almost takes over the kingdom, but are stopped by Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch The Mushroom Kingdom appears as a court. The court takes place on a giant red mushroom and you can see Toad House’s in the background. Since it’s on a giant mushroom you can bounce higher than a regular court Star Team Journey's End Despite the disappearance of Princess Peach because of the Kirthar's Snap Finger with the help of the Power Glove and Ancient Weapons, Mario took over the Mushroom Kingdom for 5 years. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Mario (series) Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Mario Locations Category:Super Mario Locations Category:Non-fanon locations